spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
The faction specs page gives details of every faction, including their level of technology and military power, as well as their strengths, weaknesses, influences, and unique advancements. Technology Level Simply the level of non-military technology the faction or race possesses. Hunter's Trade Union (HTU) - 95 RAVEN Corps - 116 O'Neil Armories - 118 Republic of Star - 108 Varsian Capital Army - 99 Wormholemancers - 102 Gertragian Army - 96 Evoknights - 142 Ne plus ultra Drones - 107 Vinha Iron Corp (VIC). - 104 Vendi-Ulis - 110 Alimbic fa Jurios - 114﻿ Xti - 115 Inoway Defense Initiative - 122 Legion - 128 Albion - 85 Roche - 80 Vinton - 71 Kirin - 72 Tiber - 54 Dagda - 54 Khent - 23 Arnexes - Unknown (300s?) Military Power Destructive power of a faction's average weapon technology. Not to be confused with actual military might. Hunter's Trade Union (HTU) - 120 RAVEN Corps - 124 O'Neil Armories - 124 Republic of Star - 116 Inoway Defense Initiative - 129 Varsian Capital Army - 117 Wormholemancers - 104 Gertragian Loyalists - 96 Gertragian Rebels - 90 Evoknights - 168 Ne plus ultra Drones - 102 Vinha Iron Corp (VIC) - 110 Alimbic fa Jurios - 118﻿ Xti - 119 Legion- 122 Albion - 76 Roche - 75 Vinton - 66 Kirin - 55 Tiber - 63 Dagda - 60 Khent - 39 Arnexes - Unknown (300s?) Military Might The actual military might of the entire faction. The higher the rating, the better. The rating is followed by ability to wage total war. Hunter's Trade Union (HTU) - 85 Ideal RAVEN Corps - 71 Ideal O'Neil Armories - 67 Average Republic of Star - 60 Above Average Inoway Defense Initiative - 92 Above Average Varsian Capital Army - 65 Below Average Wormholemancers - 83 Ideal Gertragian Loyalists - 52 Average Gertragian Rebels - 46 Below Average Evoknights - 02 Crippled Ne plus ultra Drones - 50 Below Average Vinha Iron Corp - 54 Average Alimbic Fa Jurios - 55 Average Xti - 57 Average Legion - ?? Ideal Albion - 58 Above Average Roche - 48 Below Average Vinton - 52 Average Kirin - 01 Negligible Tiber - 47 Dagda - 42 Khent - 20 Arnexes - (Unknown) Information Legion Royal Military : The Legion Royal Military is the supra-national entity that defends and enforces order throughout Legion core worlds and colony worlds. Other then that, I know nothing about this. Inoway Defense Initiative : The Inoway Defense Initiative is a strategic defense force with its headquarters on the planet Inowa. It doubles as a strategic military and as a defacto government for the inhabitants of Inowa and its Alpha colony, this gives it extreme versatility in its ability to make war. Surprisingly, while its naval forces dominate space, it follows a strict policy of neutrality in which the nation only goes to war if war is declared and even then, never declaring war unless attacked first. It does however, allow individual units of sufficient rank to split off from the military and go adventuring, while the particular unit is adventuring, it is officially not part of the military or any other branch until a re-commissioning upon the Unit's return. The technology is based strongly off of nuclear chemistry, therefore making plasma the weapon of choice. While the faction does maintain a nuclear arsenal that surpasses that of O'Neil Armories, the main purpose for mainatining the still very usable weapons is as a deterrent. They also managed to develop a new power source code named Ardune and though it is still experimental, it has already surpassed 3 times the energy density of antimatter. I'll add more later yo. The Varsian Capital Army, the Wormholemancers, and the States : All based around the same military technology, these factions are well-rounded with no prominent weaknesses or strengths. Their tech was generally distributed by UWUC. Varsia's army is fairly populated, having taken many losses during the counterattack against the Evoknights, while the Wormholemancers have an overpopulated army, having control of seven planets. The Hunter's Trade Union : Suffering from increased UWUC aggression and money problems, the HTU has mainly resorted to guerilla tactics when attacking and defending. They mainly utilize infantry for combat, though the HTU does own tons of tanks and other vehicles. The HTU is spread all across the galaxy. One weakness is that the HTU commonly lacks air superiority weapons and vehicles and has rather small amounts of mechs. However, they make up for all this with their huge numbers of infantry. Most HTU tech strikes hard and fast, meaning high speeds, damaging weaponry, but sometimes light armor. Their power has grown drastically in UWUC's abscense, and have grasped greater technology than before, including some units from RAVEN Corps. RAVEN Corps : Known to be a very advanced corporation centralized around New Exford, RAVEN Corps has become more and more militarized over the past years. Although most of their technology is very high-end, RAVEN rather lacks in aquatic environments, simply because it's not viewed as an important battleground. RAVENtech specializes on ultratough armor, Ramjet/ScRamjet rounds, and specialty explosives in shells and warheads. Many RAVENtech weaponry includes plasma projectiles, but RAVEN generally centralizes around ballistic weaponry and missiles. RAVEN armies are full of highly advanced tanks, weaponry, and aircraft, combined with soldiers who've gone through very extensive and painful training. Some designs lack maneuverability because of their armor and firepower. Their space fleets are above average but aren't exceptionally great, excluding very ameliorated strikecraft. Unique technology includes TATA (Advanced Targeting) Computers, Masers, Heavy ScRamjet Rounds, and various implosive/explosive devices in shells and bullets. RAVEN is known to sometimes be ruthless, employing tactics that fully eliminate all traces of their enemy. RAVEN generally stays on New Exford, keeping insight over most of the planet's black markets, legal businesses, etc. As of now, not many of their forces are on other planets. Of their wide array of technology, RAVEN's aircraft are most effective and are their symbol of power. O'Neil Armories : ONA is a second advanced corporation with many similarities with RAVEN. However, ONA has been militarized from the start. ONA specializes in shields, laser weaponry and missiles, leading to their unique weapon, the Terrawatt Laser. They have also developed unique, non-military advancements such as advanced hyper-lane drives and Warwalski Sails, so far, they are the only ones who know how to operate this kind of technology and it is therefore only installed on ships of ONAs military. ONA has highly trained infantry forces and are well-known for their powerful space fleets, although emphesis is placed on mobility, forcing all ships to adopt heavy shielding. Private military contractors are know to love ONA tech because of its relative reliability and "grunt proofing", although the UWUC and Varsian Capital Military tend to doubt the sanity of all ONA employees. The employees of ONA are all required to posess a masters degree in a particular engineering field and thus, know how to militarize almost anything, be it a mining laser or a spoon, it also does not hurt that the CEO of ONA has a ridiculously high IQ due to implants. The University of Atreus both loves and hates ONA because it provides most of the funding but hates the company because CEO Samuel O'Neil trumped every single professor there. The ONMC, the O'Neil Military Corporation, excercises humanitarian policies but they can be quickly bypassed if the situation calls for something darastic. It also relies on prefabricated/mobile fortifications and vehicle support and are able to establish an organized military beachhead in less than 30 minutes, don't think that they can't do anything from scratch, its just that is takes about a week. It has the most millitary naval tonnage of any known Legal PMC, though the downside to this is that the rest of the branches are noted to be extremely small. There have been only a few cases in which O'Neil Armories elements have ever entered combat without vehicle support as all infantry elements tend to be mechanized, motorized or supported by Mecha. Republic of Star : This Republic, though not as powerful as RAVEN and ONA, is still a revered faction and almost a nation in it's own right. It is relatively new in the Jexian Galaxy and employs some less than shady tech with a few bugs to screen out, although, due to its underground connections it has (by comparison to the HTU) almost unlimited funds. The only thing unique is their choice of employees and the utilization of a devastating Plasma Wash, although other than that, they are much weaker than militaries with compareable funds. They employ an insectoid like species in their more elite forces but other than that, they have a few underground informants and mostly, deadweight soldiers to zerg swarm their enemies, albeit with some slightly better equipment but other than that, not much else. They are known for their insectoid soldiers that have an extremely strict work ethic and can erect fortifications from scratch in the span of a few hours, which they tend to do most of the time because of their rather limited field tech. They tend to stay low most of the time and their space fleet is suprisingly resiliant but its rather soft once you get past the tougher guys. They have posess one superweapon known as the Starkiller, though it is unregistered and therefore an illegal ship, it could still give any of the other Super corps a run for their money. Due to the massive size of it's navy, it's military naval tonnage out masses that of some governments excluding that of the Wormholemancers, UWUC and VCA, which is not surprising since it outmans the other Supercorps by more then 1270/1. The ROS played a pivotal role in keeping Evoknights and pirates away from Gertragia and multiple civilian areas, most of these sucesses were due to the efforts of two notable and hyper competent but unnamed commanders. Also notable is their abstainence from using nuclear weaponry, instead using different types of conventional weaponry, unconventional weaponry and sheer numbers to win. Standings and Alliances Main Triumvirate Weavon, Exford, Varsia, Fandors Neutral Factions Legion Royal Military Inoway Defense Initiative Alliances Wormholemancers-ROS RAVEN-ONA RAVEN-Albion RAVEN-Falsetto ONA-Kirin Cease Fires Weavon-Exford RAVEN-ONA ONA-HTU (unspoken treaty, planetside and core worlds for humanitarian aid and mutual profit) ONA-ROS (unspoken treaty, planetside and core worlds) Albion-Vinton Weavon-HTU Weavon-Gertragia HTU-ROS 'Hostilities' RAVEN-ROS (RAVEN is hostile, though no shots have been fired and war has not been declared) RAVEN-HTU (Extreme hostility, no shots fired, threats declared) ONA-ROS (Hostility, fringe worlds and Weavon) ONA-HTU (Extreme hostility, Deep space and fringe worlds only. Shots fired at pirate forces.) Gertragia Loyalists-Gertragia Rebels (Declared war) Category:Factions